


Michael

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fan Art, Gen, Portrait, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Promarkers.





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

> He looks vaguely angry, but it was fun playing with colors.


End file.
